Bajo la piel
by o-o-Mayumi-o-o
Summary: JuubeixKazuki, ligero BanxGinji No le importaba ser privado de la vista, no le dolía perderse las maravillas del mundo, pero daría cualquier cosa por ver reír a Kazuki una vez más.


**Notas de Mayumi:** En realidad escribí este fanfic antes que el otro que tengo de esta pareja, así que dejaremos las notas originales:

Hace bastante tiempo ya, cuando vi el anime de Get Backers, me quedé con ganas de escribir algo de ellos, así que ahora que he retomado la serie leyendo el manga no he podido resistirme. Kazuki me encantó desde el primer momento, así que el primer fic que escribo de esta serie tenía que ser sobre él y su encantadora relación con Juubei. Es algo sencillo y típico, pero estoy bastante contenta con el resultado.

El fanfic se sitúa en el capítulo 26 del anime (el de las fuentes termales)

**Advertencias**: Shonen ai, o lo que es lo mismo, relación chico-chico. Ehm… y lemon (sexo explícito), no sé exactamente porque… cuando empecé a escribirlo no era la idea.

**Disclaimer:** Get Backers y sus personajes no son míos, sólo se los tomo un ratito prestados a Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine. Pero si alguien me regala a Akabane o a Kazu-chan me haría muy feliz...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bajo la piel**

Sintió que las personas que caminaban a su lado se paraban, y también él detuvo su avance de manera instintiva. Alargó las manos hasta encontrar la pared y se recostó tranquilamente contra ella.

-Buenas noches, Ginji-san, Ban-san- escuchó la voz de Kazuki.

-Buenas noches Kazu-chan, y gracias por todo- respondió Ginji con voz llorosa.

Juubei no podía ver, pero estaba seguro de que el rubio se había arrojado sobre Kazuki convertido en una pequeña y emocionada versión de él mismo.

-Nada de gracias, idiota. Casi nos matan por su culpa… Ya podrías haber avisado antes sobre esos monos locos- replicó un irritado Ban.

Juubei estaba dispuesto a apostar por que Midou había sujetado a su compañero del cuello de la camiseta y lo había alzado para separarlo del Fuuchoin. Se guardó una sonrisa para sí mismo. Las cosas eran complicadas entre aquel par y parecían estancados en un punto del que no se atrevían a avanzar, pero sentir celos de Kazuki era bastante ridículo. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, pero entre ellos nunca hubo más que una sólida amistad.

Escuchó el ruido de los pasos alejándose y el murmullo de voces ahogadas. Parecía que los Get Backers ya habían llegado a su dormitorio. La mano de Kazuki se posó sobre su brazo, sobresaltándole. Todavía no se había acostumbrado del todo a su nueva condición, y aunque su oído y su sentido de la percepción mejoraban por momentos, su sigiloso amigo de la infancia todavía conseguía acercarse a él sin que se diera cuenta. Kazuki tiró suavemente de él y le guió a lo largo del pasillo.

El inconfundible ruido de la puerta al cerrarse evidenció la intimidad de la habitación que compartían. Había intentado escapar de aquella situación, no tenía el valor para quedarse a solas con él y, después de tanto tiempo, lidiar con unos sentimientos que había creído enterrar. Pero Kazuki le había ido a buscar y le había arrastrado a sacar a los Get Backers del aprieto en el que se habían metido con los monos salvajes de la montaña. Y allí estaba él, sintiéndose un completo inútil mientras su amigo preparaba los futones y colocaba las sábanas.

-Aquí es- indicó el menor, tirando hacia abajo de su mano para indicarle el lugar en el que estaba la cama.

Se dejó sentar dócilmente, y el roce de los largos cabellos sobre su rostro le provocó un agridulce escalofrío. Aquello era lo que tanto había estado temiendo, aquella naturalidad con la que Kazuki siempre se le acercaba, aquellos gestos inocentes y confiados que le hacían hervir la sangre y avergonzarse de sus propios pensamientos. No importaba el tiempo que habían pasado separados o lo mucho que había intentado odiarle por dejarle atrás; lo que sentía por Kazuki no había cambiado un ápice y continuaba torturándole cada segundo que pasaba junto a él.

-¿Todavía… sigues trenzando tu cabello antes de ir a dormir?- preguntó, en un intento de apartar todo aquello de su cabeza. Ya había traicionado a su mejor amigo una vez, no podía permitir que sus sentimientos le alejaran nuevamente de él.

-Claro, sería imposible desenredar esta melena por las mañanas- respondió Kazuki.

-Deja que te ayude- pidió Juubei.

Antes de que abandonara la Fortaleza Infinita aquel pequeño momento se había convertido en un ritual para él. Cepillar la suave cabellera castaña era sólo una insignificante muestra de la servidumbre incondicional que le había prometido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

-No te preocupes, cuando nos separamos no me quedó más remedio que aprender a hacerlo sin ti- le quitó importancia Kazuki.

Sabía que no había ningún reproche oculto en sus palabras, cuando su mejor amigo quería reclamar algo simplemente lo hacía sin más. Y precisamente por ello, porque no exponía más que la verdad desnuda, aquellas palabras le golpearon como si de un ataque físico se tratara. Kazuki tenía razón. ¿Cuántas cosas para las que antes contaba con él hacía ahora por sí mismo? Le dolía pensar que quizás ya no le necesitara más.

-Vamos Juubei, acuéstate para que pueda arroparte- demandó el chico de las cuerdas con dulzura.

La petición le tomó tan por sorpresa que en un primer momento no acertó a reaccionar. Las manos de Kazuki se colocaron sobre sus hombros y le empujaron hacia atrás con una leve presión.

-Espera Kazuki, esto no es necesario- replicó.

Abochornado por la situación intentó reincorporarse y chocó contra algo sólido. Le llevó unos segundos reconocer que se trataba del pecho de su amigo. Sintió enrojecer las mejillas al darse cuenta de que aquello en lo que había enterrado su rostro era el tacto suave y cálido de la piel. ¿Llevaba el yukata abierto? Bueno, tampoco resultaba tan extraño, en las termas hacía mucho calor y ellos habían crecido juntos casi desde niños. Pero no era lo mismo verle sin a penas ropa que sentir la inesperada caricia de su desnudez.

La risita alegre y cristalina de Kazuki llenó la estancia, tomándole por sorpresa.

-Claro que no es necesario, Juubei, pero por una vez está bien que sea yo quien te puede cuidar, ¿no?- preguntó.

Su voz sonaba tan contenta, hacía tanto tiempo que no le escuchaba reír de aquel modo despreocupado, que cualquier pretexto que pudiera tener murió en sus labios antes de formarse.

-Sí, por supuesto que está bien- concedió, permitiendo que le acomodara sobre el futón y le arropara con las sábanas.

Y luego, el silencio llenó de nuevo la habitación. Sabía que su amigo no se había movido de su lado, todavía sentía el leve peso de sus piernas recostado contra él. En momentos como ese le llenaba de ansiedad no saber que expresión se dibujaba en las facciones de Kazuki, no poder adivinar que era lo que esperaba de él.

-Lo siento- dijo al fin.

Juubei no entendió a qué se refería hasta que sintió las puntas de sus dedos posarse con cuidado sobre la venda que cubría sus ojos.

-Lo siento tanto- repitió con voz quebrada mientras le quitaba el pedazo de tela.

Sintió que se le partía el alma, y en aquel instante hubiera dado con gusto cualquier otro de sus sentidos por borrar el dolor de aquella voz.

-No te tortures Kazuki, de verdad creo que es mi justo castigo. No me importa no volver a ver nunca más- le tranquilizó Juubei.

-Mentiroso- acusó. Se puso en pie y se metió en su propio futón-. Miéntete a ti mismo si quieres, pero a mí no me puedes engañar- sentenció antes de apagar la luz y darle la espalda.

Juubei se quedó inmóvil en aquella oscuridad perpetua, con el corazón latiendo con violencia en su pecho. ¿Qué había querido decir Kazuki con ello? En verdad no le culpaba, nada de eso habría ocurrido si él no le hubiera traicionado, y para ser sincero, perder la vista le parecía una penitencia muy pobre por intentar matar a la persona que amaba. Entonces, ¿por qué aquella sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago y toda aquella angustia haciendo presión en el pecho? Le vino a la cabeza la última imagen que había visto, un Kazuki triste y asustado, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Y entonces lo comprendió.

No le importaba ser privado de la vista, no le dolía perderse las maravillas del mundo, pero daría cualquier cosa por ver reír a Kazuki una vez más, por admirar la gracilidad de sus gestos y maravillarse de nuevo del modo en que la sonrisa iluminaba por completo su rostro de porcelana. Dejó escapar el aire en una carcajada contenida y sin rastro de humor. Así que sí era un mentiroso, después de todo.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a trompicones a la pared. Abrió la ventana, como si con ello pudiera aliviar la sensación de sofoco que parecía llenar la habitación. En fin, aquello tampoco era una novedad. Llevaba tanto tiempo mintiéndose a sí mismo, intentando creer que el simple hecho de estar al lado de Kazuki era suficiente, que parecía que ya no era capaz de distinguir la verdad.

Se sentó junto a la ventana, sintiendo la suave brisa de la noche azotar su rostro mientras perdía la noción del tiempo. Sabía que haber ido a las termas con él había sido un error. Había olvidado lo largas que resultaban las noches junto a Kazuki, la tortura que era tenerle tan cerca y sentirle tan lejos, la terrible necesidad que tenía de él.

-¿Juubei?- le llegó la voz soñolienta de Kazuki.

-Lo siento, ¿he hecho ruido?- preguntó.

El Fuuchoin negó con la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que su amigo no podía ver el gesto. Se restregó los ojos y avanzó lentamente hasta él.

-No, es sólo que… no estabas- le reveló tímidamente, sentándose a su lado.

No necesitaba ver para saber que se había abrazado a sus propias rodillas, con la cabeza enterrada entre ellas y la mirada llena de una tristeza infinita. Aunque no comprendiera del todo el motivo, Kazuki podía sentir el dolor de Juubei, y saber que no podía hacer nada por aliviarle le hacía sufrir. El mayor dejó escapar el aire en un largo suspiro. No podía dejarle con aquel equivocado sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Tienes razón- confesó el maestro de las agujas-, pero también te equivocas. Me da igual si nunca puedo recuperar la vista, pero me aterra la idea de olvidarte. De levantarme una mañana y no recordar lo largos y sedosos que parecen tus cabellos, de no recordar la forma de tu rostro… de olvidar el modo en que solías sonreír.

Kazuki desenterró la cabeza de sus rodillas para dedicar una larga mirada a su mejor amigo. Transcurrieron unos segundos que a Juubei se le hicieron eternos después de aquella vergonzosa y espontánea confesión. ¿Sus sentimientos habían sido demasiado evidentes?

-Entonces tócame- ofreció Kazuki con seriedad.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Juubei, que no estaba seguro de lo que había oído.

-Que me toques- volvió a demandar, y para recalcar su petición tomó una de las manos del mayor y la colocó sobre su mejilla-. Cualquier cosa que tengas miedo de olvidar, grábala a fuego bajo tu piel.

El corazón de Juubei latió con violencia ante aquella afirmación. ¿Aquello era una invitación a lo que él creía? Con mano trémula, acarició el rostro de su mejor amigo, sintiendo la calidez de los pómulos encendidos, la suavidad de las pestañas, la delicada forma de los labios, húmedos y sedosos. Los dedos temblorosos siguieron su recorrido hacia abajo, tanteando el cuello, perdiéndose tras la nuca en el largo cabello. Las puntas de los dedos buscaron la curvatura de la clavícula, en un roce tan sutil que bien podría haberlo imaginado. Estaba seguro que en algún momento Kazuki le diría que parase, pero en lugar de ello, cuando sus dedos encontraron el inicio del yukata, la mano del menor liberó la prenda, dejando que se deslizara sobre su piel hasta que la detuvo el cinturón.

Jubei sintió como se le erizaba la nuca y se le aceleraba la respiración al escuchar el leve crepitar de la tela al caer. No se atrevía a moverse, como si el más insignificante de los gestos pudiera romper el hechizo y alejar a su amigo de él.

-¿Puedo… tocarte yo también?- preguntó Kazuki avergonzado.

Con la mano todavía inmóvil sobre su pecho, Juubei sintió como el corazón del menor latía desbocado a la espera de la contestación.

-Por… por favor- concedió con voz ahogada cuando fue capaz de reaccionar.

Dejó de respirar por unos segundos cuando Kazuki se acomodó sobre su regazo, con las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Agradeció los escasos centímetros que aún les separaban cuando sintió un escalofrío subir por su columna vertebral, para luego descender como una ola de calor abrasador que se concentró en la parte baja del estómago y en su entrepierna.

Sintió las manos de Kazuki colocarse a ambos lados de su cuello y, con una lentitud tortuosa, empezaron a descender por los fuertes hombros, retirando a su paso la prenda de ropa. La parte de arriba del sencillo kimono que llevaba cayó al suelo, dejando su torso al descubierto. Le resultó horrible el silencio aplastante de la habitación, únicamente roto por los ensordecedores latidos de su corazón. Finalmente se atrevió a moverse, y la mano que todavía permanecía sobre el pecho de Kazuki descendió por un lateral, hasta llegar a la a leve curva de las caderas. Siempre le habían fascinado sus formas, que no dejaban de ser masculinas a pesar de la delicada apariencia. Buscó a tientas el obi y deshizo el nudo con movimientos que se le antojaron demasiado torpes.

Las manos de Juubei viajaron prestas a explorar los muslos recién expuestos, y necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener un gemido al notar como la respiración de su mejor amigo se aceleraba ante aquella caricia tan íntima.

-Kazuki, yo…- susurró con voz entrecortada. Quería decirle todo lo que le hacía sentir con cada uno de sus gestos, cuanto le hacía desearle el más insignificante de sus roces, lo mucho que había anhelado volver a estar a su lado. Pero parecía que su lengua se hubiese atorado con toda aquella infinidad de sentimientos desbocados.

El chico de los hilos colocó dulcemente un dedo sobre sus labios, consciente de lo difícil que era para él expresarse con palabras.

-Lo sé- le tranquilizó.

Juubei negó con la cabeza. No importaba que lo supiera, necesitaba que comprendiera lo mucho que significaba para él.

-Te amo- declaró con sencillez.

-Juu… Juubei- tartamudeó Kazuki, impresionado por la inesperada confesión.

El maestro de las agujas contuvo la respiración ante el ligero temblor que azotó el cuerpo de Kazuki. Tenerle allí, con las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración entrecortada, sintiendo la desnudez casi completa de su cuerpo y el calor de su piel… era más de lo que podía soportar. Le sujetó de la nuca y lo atrajo hasta sus labios con tanta necesidad que podría haberle devorado.

Kazuki se sobresaltó ante la violencia contenida de aquel beso, pero tan pronto como Juubei acarició su espalda con la mano libre, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y empezaba a corresponder con timidez. Las manos se enroscaron tras los fuertes hombros, dejando que los labios del maestro de las ajugas explorasen al completo los suyos, siguiendo su forma, mordisqueándolos con suavidad, introduciendo en la húmeda cavidad una lengua ansiosa que parecía decidida a memorizar cada milímetro. Notó la mano de Juubei descender hasta su cadera y atraerlo todavía más hasta él, como si quisiera que se fundieran en un solo ser. Le fue imposible reprimir un gemidito al notar la erección del mayor, abultada y palpitante tras la tela del pantalón. Se dejó llevar dócilmente cuando este le inclinó, tendiéndolo sobre el suelo de madera.

Juubei perdió la cuenta de los besos que depositó en sus labios, en su cuello y poco después en el pecho, descendiendo en un camino húmedo y sinuoso. Sus manos buscaron a tientas la ropa interior de Kazuki y, tras unos segundos de indecisión, la retiraron lentamente. No tenía forma de saber que era lo que cruzaba en ese momento por el rostro o la mente del heredero de los Fuuchoin. ¿Estaba yendo demasiado rápido? Una mano se posó con dulzura en su mejilla, en una caricia tan confiada que despejó todas sus dudas. Tanteó en busca del miembro de Kazuki, y lo encontró tan candente y erguido como el suyo propio. Aquel leve roce arrancó un nuevo gemido de los labios del menor que borró por completo la cordura de Juubei. Tenía que escuchar ese sonido una vez más. Necesitaba escucharlo.

Acercó la boca a la erección de su amigo y dejó que su lengua la explorase poco a poco. Nunca antes había hecho algo parecido, pero era fácil guiarse por la respiración jadeante de Kazuki, que le erizaba la nuca y le provocaba un escalofrío cada vez que se aceleraba un poco más. El cuerpo bajo él se arqueó de manera involuntaria cuando finalmente abarcó toda la erección en su boca. Un gemido amortiguado le hizo saber que Kazuki se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior en un inútil intento de disimular sus suspiros de placer.

-Juubei…- le llamó con voz enronquecida- Juubei, para- pidió avergonzado al notar el calor y las contracciones extenderse desde su entrepierna hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo, anunciando la inminencia del orgasmo.

Pero lejos de atender su petición, Juubei aumentó la velocidad de lo que hacía hasta notar el cálido líquido derramándose en su garganta. Kazuki se había incorporado en el momento en que le sobrevenía el clímax, y Juubei estaba dispuesto a apostar a que se había tapado la boca con las manos y que aquel sollozo deliciosamente largo se le había escapado por la nariz.

Le permitió unos segundos para que normalizara su respiración antes de arrodillarse junto a él y juntar sus frentes. El aliento todavía se escapaba demasiado acelerado de los labios entreabiertos de Kazuki, chocando contra su rostro en una especie de caricia.

-Te dije que parases- susurró Kazuki, aunque había más vergüenza que reproche en su voz.

-Te escuché- respondió Juubei, robándole un beso fugaz.

Permanecieron abrazados en aquella incómoda postura hasta que Kazuki se movió para acomodarse mejor en su regazo. Sólo entonces el chico de las agujas fue plenamente consciente de su dolorosa erección, que todavía clamaba en el interior de sus pantalones. También Kazuki lo debía haber notado al moverse, o quizás ese había sido precisamente el motivo de que buscase una postura más cómoda, porque su mano bajó sin ninguna clase de titubeo para colarse en el interior de su pantalón.

Su espalda se irguió ante el placentero calambre que le provocó el contacto, haciéndole chocar contra la pared. Los dedos de Kazuki jugueteaban con el borde superior de su ropa interior, haciendo que su estómago se contrajera en una desesperante sensación de urgencia. Le costaba respirar en aquel ambiente caldeado y sofocante. ¿Realmente estaba sentado bajo la ventana abierta? Cualquier pensamiento racional abandonó su mente cuando Kazuki tiró de su ropa interior. Juubei alzó las caderas en un gesto reflejo, y finalmente su erección se vio libre de su prisión de tela. Incapaz de contener su deseo por más tiempo, atrajo el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo contra él.

Piel contra piel, aliento contra aliento, besos desordenados que no podían parar. Kazuki ni si quiera fue consciente de cuando Juubei se había deshecho de la goma que sujetaba su cabello, o cuando le había dejado aquella marca en el cuello que empezaba a escocer. Las manos del mayor acariciaban de manera indecorosamente íntima su trasero, haciéndole suspirar. Se tensó y clavó las uñas en la espalda de Juubei cuando notó un dedo colándose en su interior.

-Kazuki…- le llamó con preocupación.

-Estoy bien- intentó tranquilizarle, y para demostrar sus palabras depositó un beso largo y profundo sobre sus labios.

Sólo cuando Juubei se convenció de que el cuerpo de Kazuki estaba completamente relajado se atrevió a moverse de nuevo, tanteando con cuidado su inexplorado interior. Un leve quejido, a medio camino entre el placer y el dolor, nació de Kazuki para morir ahogado contra su boca mientras un segundo dedo se unía al anterior. Con infinito cuidado, extrajo los dedos y recostó a su amigo contra el suelo. Podía sentirle temblar bajo él.

-Si estás asustado…- la voz de Juubei sonó grave y preocupada, pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada más Kazuki le interrumpió.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo, Juubei? Siempre he sabido que eres incapaz de hacerme daño, aunque haya habido momentos en que ni tú mismo pudieras creerlo.

El mayor esbozó el atisbo de una sonrisa. Por eso le amaba tanto. Porque siempre sabía las palabras exactas que necesitaba escuchar. Porque era capaz de confiar ciegamente en él. Porque debajo de tanta dulzura y delicadeza se escondían toda su fortaleza y convicción. Le alzó las caderas y se posicionó con cuidado entre sus piernas, para dejar que su erección penetrase lentamente dentro de él. Kazuki no emitió una sola protesta, pero el inequívoco sonido de las uñas arañando la madera hizo que Juubei se detuviera, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse a la dolorosa invasión.

-Juubei…

La impaciencia con la que Kazuki pronunció su nombre hizo que un estremecimiento le subiera por la columna vertebral. Solícito, empezó a moverse poco a poco, para aumentar gradualmente la velocidad conforme el cuerpo bajo él respondía a sus embestidas. Notaba la espalda perlada de sudor. Hacía demasiado calor, el aire parecía demasiado denso y pesado como para poder respirar. Y aún y así necesitaba más. Enredó sus manos tras la cintura de Kazuki y lo alzó, sentándolo con facilidad sobre él. Lo apretó con fuerza contra sí, como si quisiera acercarlo más de lo humanamente posible mientras sus caderas danzaban en aquel baile frenético. Sabía que Kazuki había apoyado las manos en la pared, buscando desesperado un punto de apoyo en toda aquella marea de calor y placer. Y entonces lo sintió arquearse hacia atrás, mientras dejaba escapar un gemido y su cuerpo entero se sacudía con violentas contracciones. Aquella deliciosa presión sobre su miembro, el saber que había llevado a Kazuki hasta el límite una vez más, era demasiado para él. El orgasmo le sobrevino como un cortocircuito que se extendió a cada célula de su piel, dejando únicamente lugar al placer.

Tardó varios segundos en recordar cómo se respiraba, en volver a ubicar el mundo a su alrededor. Kazuki había enterrado la cabeza en su hombro y jugueteaba perezosamente con los cortos cabellos.

-¿Sigues teniendo miedo de olvidar?- preguntó el chico de las cuerdas.

Juubei negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-No. ¿Cómo podría?- susurró, mientras depositaba un beso lleno de ternura en su frente.

Pudo sentir con claridad como Kazuki sonreía antes de acomodarse de nuevo contra él, sin ninguna clase de pudor por lo que acababa de pasar. Era maravilloso sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre él, notar la calidez de su aliento en la curvatura del cuello. Podría pasar toda la noche así, pero lo más probable era que al día siguiente le doliese todo el cuerpo.

-Kazuki- le llamó a media voz.

Supo que se había dormido al no obtener respuesta. Suspiró con resignación. No quería arriesgarse a despertarle, así que tanteó con una mano por el suelo hasta encontrar la tela del yukata y cubrió la espalda de Kazuki, envolviéndole en un abrazo protector.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Estás seguro de que no te dejas nada?- inquirió Ban con escepticismo. Lo último que le apetecía era tener que regresar a aquellas malditas termas repletas de monos tarados.

-Lo tengo todo- confirmó el rubio-. Sólo queda despedirse de Kazu-chan- afirmó, parándose ante la puerta del dormitorio que ocupaban sus amigos.

-Espera, Ginji, no abras la puerta sin…- empezó a decir Ban. El grito impresionado que escapó de los labios de su compañero le indicó que su advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde- llamar- finalizó.

-Lo… lo… lo siento chicos- tartamudeó Ginji.

Ban no se pudo resistir a dar una ojeada al interior de la habitación. Las camas estaban deshechas pero no se encontraba nadie en su interior. Juubei estaba recostado contra la pared del fondo, y Kazuki reposaba tranquilamente entre sus brazos, con la larguísima cabellera suelta y el kimono a medio colocar.

-Idiota- farfulló Ban, al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero-, sabías que estaban de luna de miel- le reprendió, cubriéndole los ojos con las manos para que apartase de una vez la vista de la indecorosa escena.

-¿Quién está de luna de miel?- inquirió Natsumi, asomando la cabeza tras ellos- Oh, Juubei, Kazu-chan- pronunció emocionada, y con todo el descaro del mundo sacó la cámara con la que había estado haciendo fotos toda la mañana e inmortalizó el momento.

-Tsk… le vais a despertar- reprochó Juubei cuando, pasada la vergüenza inicial, consiguió articular algo.

-Estoy despierto Juubei- dijo Kazuki con voz soñolienta. Se dio media vuelta, colocándose hábilmente el yukata, pero no se separó ni un milímetro de él- Buenos días chicos- saludó con la calma que le caracterizaba.

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos- se excusó Ban, arrastrando con él a un Ginji petrificado y a una Natsumi que murmuraba algo incomprensible sobre lo maravilloso que era el amor.

-La próxima vez celebraremos vuestra luna de miel, ¿Vale, Ginji-kun, Ban-san?- inquirió animada la chica.

Los torpes y avergonzados intentos de negación de los Get Backers fue lo último que escucharon antes de que la puerta se cerrara, dejándolos de nuevo en la intimidad.

-Esa Natsumi… ¿no es demasiado liberal?- preguntó Juubei, con cara de circunstancias.

-Yo creo que es muy perspicaz- respondió Kazuki con una leve risita.

¿Perspicaz? Quizás tuviera razón, quizás simplemente él había sido demasiado reticente a dejar que fluyeran unos sentimientos que eran más que obvios y que no tenía el valor de enfrentar.

-¿En qué piensas?- inquirió Kazuki tras el largo momento de silencio. Notó como Juubei se revolvía algo incómodo tras él.

-Bueno… alguna vez me atreví a imaginar que podía pasar algo entre nosotros- confesó avergonzado- pero jamás pensé que fueras tú quien tomase la iniciativa.

Una nueva risita escapó de los labios de su mejor amigo, llenando por completo la estancia. Era maravilloso escucharle reír de nuevo con la despreocupación de sus días de infancia.

-Juubei, creo que se habría desmoronado la Fortaleza Ilimitada antes de que tú te atrevieses a dar el primer paso- replicó divertido.

El rubor en las mejillas del maestro de las agujas se intensificó notoriamente.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, sin saber muy bien porque. Quizás porque al ser el protector de Kazuki le correspondía a él velar por la felicidad de su protegido y no al revés, quizás porque le apenaba que hubieran tenido que pasar por tantas cosas por conseguir llegar hasta allí. Quizás simplemente porque sabía que Kazuki tenía razón.

-No pasa nada- le quitó importancia Kazuki-, yo te amo así- aseguró, incorporándose levemente para poder besar sus labios.

-Kazuki…- susurró.

Juubei se dejó inundar por el sabor dulce y cálido de los besos que le proporcionaba, la infinita suavidad en la caricia de sus dedos de porcelana, la apremiante necesidad con la que el cuerpo de Kazuki buscaba su calor. La silenciosa promesa de que se grabaría a fuego bajo su piel, una y otra vez.


End file.
